Well this is surprising
by FoxDemonKing
Summary: Frerin comes back as a human rangers. After meeting the dwarves he decides to go on the adventure. What will happen with him in the company. Everyone lives/Nobody dies trope
1. Chapter 1

**( I don't own the hobbit or any characters including Fendral's past life Frerin. Tolkien owns all. I only own Fendral(sort of).) **

A man was walking in the shire. He stood at 5'9" which the hobbits got used to with how much he visited. He had brown hair pulled back with a leather rope. He was tan and had a long broad sword. But the most noticeable feature was his bright red eyes. His name was Fendral and he was a ranger from Bree. He was visiting his friend Bilbo Baggins.

Fendral was just at the gate of Bag-end when he saw two dwarves._ Who are they and why are they here?_ He wondered. "Scuse me who are you?" The dwarves turned when he spoke. One had long blonde hair and beard. The other had dark brown hair and not much of a beard. The blonde one spoke up first, "I'm Fili-" then the other "and I'm Kili at your service." _Well that answers one of my questions._ "Let's get inside, Bilbo was expecting me so she might have food ready." Fendral opened the door and saw Bilbo looking frantic. Fendral raised a eyebrow, "What's wrong Bilbo? Why are ya panicking?" Bilbo looked at him. "I-i'm panicking because there's two dwarves in my kitchen, eating the food set out!" Fendral smiled down at her," Don't worry I'll deal with this." With that he stormed the kitchen. "OI WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Why are you here and don't you know any manners!"

The dwarves looked at him now looking a little embarrassed. The one with white hair spoke, "Sorry lad, I'm Balin, this is my brother Dwalin." Fendral sized up Dwalin and any weapons he could see._ I could take him. _"Balin was it? Can you tell me why you're here?" Bilbo came in as Fendral asked that.

_Time skip of the other dwarves plus Gandalf coming and after dinner_

Fendral learned what was going on from Gandalf and shook his head. "Gandalf this will either go great or kill somebody possibly everyone. Thank goodness I started giving Bilbo lessons a few months after I met her in case something bad happened." Gandalf's eyes twinkled brightly**(WAIT! Oh crap Gandalf's pulling a Dumbledore**). "My dear boy why don't you come with? You are a ranger so your knowledge would be useful." Fendral took one look at Gandalf and knew there was no point in arguing. "Fine but it's probably not likely that i'm going to get along with any of them." Bilbo then decided to show up wringing her hands nervously.

Fendral didn't pay attention to what they were talking about. That is he wasn't until Ori walked up asking about his plate. Then the singing began:

_Blunt the knives bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when your finished if their whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

Fendral was laughing by the end of it, thoroughly enjoying the little song. _Their so much fun, this isn't going to be as bad as I thought._

*KNOCK*

Everyone became serious with that one knock._ Guess that's the last member of the company,_ thought Fendral as he went with Bilbo to answer the door.

As soon as Fendral saw the Dwarf behind the door, his mind soon became flooded with memories.

**(*sniffles and cries* I saw Battle of the Five Armies recently. And Dangit it made me a crying mess. This happens with every death scene of a character I get emotionally invested in. Plus it make swear that movie directors conspire together to make me cry. This is basically my au of the hobbit where Frerin gets reincarnated as my oc Fendral. As you noticed Bilbo's a girl in this(Don't hate me). I don't know why but for some reason I love genderbent fanfiction and because I don't know how to write guy x guy Bilbo's gonna be a girl, but I'm willing to try with another story. Fendral is going to get paired up with an oc from Lake Town. Can you just imagine Thorin's face when he finds out that Fendral is his now human brother Frerin? Believe me I have that all planned out and it involves Thranduil the guy quite a few people want to strangle.**

**R&amp;R)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fandral's pov_

I stumbled as my memories as my memories of my life as Frerin came back. I knocked into a side table and steadied myself. Bilbo fluttered around him worried. "Fandral are you alright?" she asked as her voice got higher pitched. Nodding weakly I turned to Thorin _my brother!_ "Sorry bout that, I don't do that usually. I'm Fandral son of Soran." I continued to freak out in my head.

Thorin gave me a once over before turning to Bilbo. He looked very unimpressed with her, "Gandalf, _this _is supposed to be the burglar? She looks more like a grocer or a milkmaid than a burglar." Both Bilbo and I gained cross looks. _Oi! You may be my brother but who gave you the right to talk to Bilbo like that,_ I thought dispelling my panic.

Bilbo snapped, "Excuse me, but for the past five years I've been learning how to fight under Fandral. So don't you _dare _underestimate me you annoying son of an orc!" I grinned manically at her. _Finally! Some back bone! _Looking over at Thorin, it seems like he gained a bit of respect for her. Feeling eyes on me, I turned to see Gandalf staring at me with a strange look in his eyes. _Crap, _I thought,_ he's suspicious._

Gandalf cleared his throat, "Well now, why don't we move this into dining room with the others?" We all calmed down.

"So WHY are you in my/her home," asked Bilbo and I simultaneously. _Please tell me that their not going to do what I think they will,_ I pleaded mentally. I was not comforted by the look on Thorin's face.

Thorin bluntly told us, "We need a burglar to steal something from a dragon in order to get back our mountain." _ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS_ I yelled in my head. "It's very valuable and if we get take it from the dragon the other dwarves will rally and help us."

They proceeded to give Bilbo the contract. Her eyes got wider and wider as she read it. "Funeral arrangements, incineration," she squeaked out.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur pointed out to her. Bilbo's eyes got exceptionally wide, then fainted.

A few minutes later she woke up and talked to Gandalf. He tried to convince her to come, bringing up her mothers' adventuring. She refused however, but I saw the spark in her eye. I smiled thinking to myself,_ now all we need is a little push_.

My brother and the others slowly gathered to sing Misty Mountains. Giving Bilbo a glance I saw that she was going with us. _Helloo little push_, I thought gleefully.

*Next Morning*

I woke up and saw I was still in the chair I sat in last night. Looking up I saw Bilbo standing in the middle of the room. I spoke up, "Hey Bilbo if we hurry we can still catch up with them." She spun over to me and looked at my eyes and grinned.

We raced out the door with the contract flying behind her in her hand. _Thorin you better survive this journey_, I thought. Another hobbit loudly asked where we were going. Bilbo yelled back, "We're going on an adventure!"


	3. Lots of Talking

Fendral officially hated the rain. It hasn't stopped for the past _week _and by the looks of it everyone else was tired of it as well. He would have said something but he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. _Ok I'm now on a fool's errand with my brother, nephews, and old friends. Now I have to keep them from dying. Which will unfortunately will be harder than I want it to be. I should probably get some help but who. All of the dwarrows are out. They wouldn't believe me and even if they did, Thorin won't with that thick head of his._ He then sighed and looked back to Bilbo who looked just as miserable as he did.

His eyes then widened in realization and he brought a hand to his head. _I really should have thought of her first, _he thought. He then paid attention to Bilbo who currently looked like a wet kitten. "Excuse me Gandalf. But are there anymore wizards like you?"

Gandalf went and explained how there were four other wizards besides him. Bilbo made a sassy comment that Fendral thought helped manage Gandalf's ego. They rode on for a few more hours. The rain had stopped, but the sun had set so they made camp at a rocky area they found. Fendral casually walked over to Bilbo and said, "I need to talk to you alone for a minute Bilbo."

Curious, the hobbit followed him to a private spot not too far off from the others. Fendral turned to her and started to freak out. "Bilbo I have no idea what to do!" he yelled out before his speech turned into incoherent rambling. Bilbo stood there for a few seconds, staring blankly, before standing on her tip toes and slapping him.

That caused Fendral to snap out of it and calm down. He spoke, "Sorry and thanks for the slap. I needed it. Anyway, remember back at your house and I stumbled when we say Thorin?" She nodded and he continued, "Well that was me remembering my past life as Frerin, brother to Thorin and Dis and uncle to Fili and Kili. I'm now freaking out because how am I supposed to approach this? Do I keep it hidden, reveal it, or something else?"

Bilbo looked shocked but snapped out of it and put on her thinking face. She 'hmmed' and then had an 'aha' face. Calmly she said, "I think you shouldn't reveal yourself. At least, not yet. He wouldn't believe you and probably would lash out. Especially since one, you aren't a Dwarf anymore and two, your personality has most likely changed some since you were Frerin. Try and make friends with him first. To, you know, make him more comfortable around you."

Fendral thought about it and agreed. _It's probably the best course of action for this situation. Besides, I haven't heard of any other cases of reincarnation before, _he thought. He then heard rustling in the bushes behind them. With one finger to his lips to shush Bilbo, he bent down and grabbed two small rocks. Then he threw them to the bushes which resulted in two yelps of pain being heard.

Walking over to the bushes, Fendral bent down and grabbed into the bushes. When he stood up, Bilbo saw that it was Fili and Kili being held from their shirts by Fendral.


End file.
